custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Escape
The Escape is a short story to explain Brinoa, Toa of Plasma's Origins. Author's Notes *Hjorn is pronounced HEE-orn (soft J). *Orn is ORN, not OM. I liked the idea of Hjorn and Orn. *Hjorn and Orn do not share any relation other than their names. Prologue 1285 BGC: Makuta Miserix, leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, paced his throne room. Icarax stood near the entrance to the chamber, uncomfortable. Miserix was clearly pondering something important, but what, Icarax had no idea. "A report just came in." Miserix's voice surprised Icarax. Icarax had been standing at the doorway for nearly an hour, waiting, and the sudden noise made him jump. "I'm assuming it has something to do with me, or else I don't want to hear it." Miserix stared deep into Icarax's eyes. The disrespectful tone was common in all of his highed-ranking lieutenants nowadays: Icarax, Teridax, Antroz. "You'll hear it regardless of its content." Icarax shrugged. "If you say so." Something's coming, Miserix thought.'' A takeover must be in the making. Maybe not Icarax, but with this much discontent, at least one of them is planning something. Actually, it probably is Icarax. If not, Teridax or Mutran. "The Xians are putting forth more effort to keep their fortress than we expected. They've destroyed over two hundred Rahkshi. Seventeen Toa. They need your help." "When do I leave?" Icarax asked. "Tomorrow." "Then I won't be here fo-" Miserix looked up from his report. "Yes?" "Nothing, my lord." ''I'm assuming this has something to do with the Convocation Teridax called. Maybe it's Teridax who plans treason, not Icarax or Mutran. "Go prepare. Send in Mutran and Chirox. I have an...assignment... for them. Do so immediatly." I need a safety net. An armed guard, more powerful than the rest, who can defend me against Teridax and any Makuta who support him. And if I should fall, they could defend the Matoran against him. Chapter 1 1289 BCG Brinoa, Toa of Plasma, knew she should leave. This meeting was private. Teridax would kill her if she was caught, but then, Teridax might kill her anyway. Miserix, the great leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, had just been dethroned, by none other than Teridax, one of his most trusted leuitenants. And Icarax, another faithful underling, had joined Teridax, along with almost all of the other Makuta. Fortunately for Brinoa, she wasn't in danger of being caught, as her supercharged Kanohi Kakama would enable her to escape faster than any Makuta's eye could follow. And, if it came to it, she could stall a Makuta in open battle long enough to find a way out of the Makuta Fortress on Destral. Although her secret weapon wouldn't remain secret long, not with both Chirox and Mutran on Teridax's side. Hemlix, the only other Makuta who knew of her special abilities, had remained faithful to Miserix. His dark purple Kanohi Freynak was now mounted on the wall near Teridax's throne, courtesy of Gorast and Spiriah. Brinoa crept forward, trying to hear what was being said. She knew this meeting involved the future of the Toa Hagah, many of whom had already mean killed by traitorous Makuta. "...should just send them to fetch the Mask of Life, one team at a time," an orange Makuta with black spikes running down his back snarled. "They'd never get past Umbra, let alone Axonn and Brutaka!" "You're joking," Krika, a white and red Makuta hissed. "Out of all forty-six of them left, one might, might, get lucky." "I say we call them to the fortress and flat out destroy them," Teridax announced, his deep voice filling the chamber. "I know each of them and the extent of their abilities, and-" "Excuse my interuption, but I have some information that you may not have been entrusted with by Miserix." It was Chirox. Brinoa's heart skipped a beat. Times like these she seriously wished she had never listened to Drevac back in the Wolf's Fang Junction. Or maybe even wished she'd died with him in the Antidermis. "Our former leader's first team of Toa Hagah was destroyed by Skakdi, as I am sure you all recall," Chirox said. "But are all present aware that after this mishap, Miserix had a new team of Toa Hagah formed, consisting of only four Toa?" Several slight exclaimations of surprise. "Get to the point, Chirox!" That was Antroz. Always frank. "The reason for the diminutive size of the team was because the other eight selected Toa died during their transformation. "A transformation that involved Energized Antidermis." The silence was total. Brinoa heard a sharp intake of breath from Teridax. "Their powers are ridiculously strong. Our powers won't hurt them, but theirs have the potential to destroy us," Chirox continued, "and they are every bit our equal, and thank the Great Beings there are only four of them. We are still physically their superiors, as our armor grants us great speed and strength, and none of them are Toa of Iron or Gravity, but still, a team must be sent out to destroy them before any action can be taken against any others of their kind." Brinoa didn't hear what was said next. She mentally triggered her mask and sped out of the fortress to warn her fellow Toa. The Makuta were coming. Chapter 2 Orn waited in silence for Brinoa's return. He was the secret weapon within the secret weapon, a power that even his creators did not know about. His element was Shadow. Oh, he still used his old Earth powers every now and then, but they were pale in comparison to his new abilities. Only Brinoa knew his secret. She was the only Toa he believed to be his equal, as where he was slow and impossibly strong, she struck the balance between speed and strength, even without her Kakama, and her powers were strong enough to bring them to a total stalemate. Of course, every so often one would win a practice duel, but that meant nothing. The first time they'd met, he was under the influence of a Kurahk, and she had easily crushed him. Then she found a matoran Healer and helped in the effort to clean his system of the Rahkshi venom. After this, they formed a fast friendship. The other two Toa in the cave, Skyrax (an actually sane air Toa) and Hjorn (another air Toa), practiced their powers outside, causing winds to knock several Lohrak from the sky. Orn smiled as he noticed a faint orange and white blur. About time Brinoa got here. The female Toa of Plasma appeared next to him, her expression fearful underneath her mask. "What's wrong?" "The Makuta, they've turned. I thought when they banished Miserix something was wrong, but now I'm sure. They're going to kill every single Toa Hagah, and most likely all of the others as well." Orn's smile quickly morphed into a frown. "We have to warn Helryx. She'd want to know, and she could probably use us." Brinoa nodded. "Makes sense. Rumor has it she's somewhere in the Wolf's Fang Junction." "That's not quite an exact location. There are about four hundred small islands in the Junction, and twenty-three larger islands." "How did you even manage to spy on the Makuta anyway?" Orn asked. "I know that you said something about a 'secret entrance'...?" "I hid in the air vents. The Makuta don't need oxygen, so the entire system was completely unguarded." "So... the Wolf's Fang Junction..." Orn murmured. Brinoa nodded, but didn't answer. Both Toa lapsed into deep thought. Untill Hjorn's scream split the night. "Orn! Brinoa!" That was Skyrax. Brinoa disappeared from Orn's side. Orn came behind her, running at his top speed, which was considerably slower than Brinoa, even when she wasn't using her Kakama. He drew his dual Nyrah daggers, and approached the battle. Five Makuta, led by Icarax himself, were locked in combat with Brinoa and Skyrax. Hjorn was clearly dead, his Antidermis spilling out of his Protodermis armor. Employing his Mask of Gravity (customised to look like a Kanohi Pakari Nuva, in honor of future heroes) Orn sent the five Makuta flying into the air. We've got to get Hjorn, thought Orn.'' I don't want to think about what the Makuta would do to him... Or at least to his body.'' Fortunately, Skyrax literally read his mind (using his Kanohi Suletu) and threw Hjorn over his shoulder. Summoning a powerful wind to blow the Makuta even further away, Skyrax rushed to join Orn. "They came out of nowhere," Skyrax gasped. "One of them stabbed Hjorn in the back, but I managed to dodge Krika's first jab. Then I yelled. Have you seen Brinoa?" "Oh, no." Orn had accidentally included Brinoa when he reversed the Makutas' gravity. And Skyrax had just set them flying into the distance, leaving himself and Orn no hope of catching up. Chapter 3 Brinoa dodged Gorast's claw, but was unable to evade Icarax's sword, with cut deep into her armor. She unleashed a bolt of chain lightning onto the weapon, causing him to drop it. Slowly, she and the Makuta began to drift in seperate directions. Brinoa seriously hoped that they had no means of following her. Makuta have a way of getting underfoot, Brinoa thought. If they don't get out of the way, I hope they're ready to be trampled. And if they don't get out of the way right now, I'm going to trampel them. Brinoa avoided a Makuta's dark red blade, intended to behead her. Looking around, Brinoa saw that only three Makuta were still within fighting distance. Now two. Now only Gorast. Finally, even the green Makuta was gone. A strong wind began to blow, forcing Brinoa closer to the ground. Below her, she could see two figures: One green, the other black. Orn and Skyrax! Brinoa thought. Explains this wind. Suddenly, when Brinoa was about ten feet above the ground, normal gravity returned. She landed, breaking her fall with a roll. "Thanks," she smiled. Then the expression faded. "Why didn't you grab Hjorn?" "I buried him," Orn explained. As a Toa of Earth, it had only taken him a few seconds. "That's-" Try as she might, Brinoa could not say good. Was it good that another one of her friends had died? And so soon after Drelac... Skyrax and Orn nodded. They understood. Skyrax's expression was sobre. He had been closer to Hjorn that either Brinoa or Orn. Orn shook his head, seemingly emotionless. That's Orn, thought Brinoa. He shows about as much expression as a rock. Then: That's not fair. It's his way of dealing with life. Skyrax admits his emotion, I try to go on, pretending the bad things never happened at all in front of the others. Orn puts on a brave face for the rest of us. There's no shame in that. But what would Hjorn say if he saw us like this, mourning him? Hjorn had been younger than any of the four of them. He'd had a good outlook in life: Try to stay ahead of the bad luck, but when it came, accept it and move on. He'd been bright. Optomistic. Spoke tree-speak so often it was difficult to understand him sometimes. He'd encourage them, telling them it was an honor to become one with Mata Nui. "I'll miss him," Skyrax choked out. Suddenly Orn slammed into Brinoa and Skyrax, sending them flying. They landed hard. "What's wrong with you?" Skyrax gasped. A mighty thud echoed around them, shaking the ground. Brinoa sat up, pushing Orn off of herself. Where they had been standing a few seconds before was a crater. In the center lay Icarax, unconscious. "Oh," Skyrax said, his voice small. "Thanks, Orn," Brinoa murmured, thinking how close to death they'd been. "Don't thank me. You would have done the same." Brinoa nodded. It was true, she would have. As would Skyrax. And Hjorn. And any Toa. Sighing, she slowly walked away from Orn and Skyrax. Looking around, she observed that she had landed on a grassy headland, with a slope leading down to a huge body of water. The Wolf's Fang Junction. Somewhere in this lake, Toa Helryx, leader of the Order of Mata Nui, waited for them. Chapter 4 Brinoa quietly rowed the small canoe into the harbor of Wolf's Eye Island, the largest island in the Wolf's Fang Junction. She and Orn had chopped down the tree the day before, and cut out the center to form a buoyant boat. Of course, she could have walked straight in, but she didn't want the Brotherhood of Makuta to know she was there. So she entered the building where the Wolf's Council lived. Brinoa hoped that these elders would know where Helryx, if she truly was in the area, was staying. Walking up onto the beach, Brinoa saw the wall encircling the White Fortress. I hope they let me in on sight, ''Brinoa thought. ''I don't want to waste time talking. Although word isn't out that the Makuta have revolted, and I ''am ''a Toa. They have no reason not to trust me. What Brinoa didn't expect was the total lack of guards. Not one Matoran was in sight. When she approached the door, she found it splintered. That doesn't bode well. '' "Halt!" ''Helryx? "Who's there?" Brinoa called. "Helryx, leader of the Order of Mata Nui. Declare yourself!!" "Helryx, it's me, Brinoa." "Brinoa?" The Toa of Water couldn't believe her eyes. She had known Brinoa had become a Toa, but not details. They hadn't met since Brinoa was a Matoran. Finally, she decided that this toa truly was Brinoa. "You've changed," Helryx stated. "So's my home," Brinoa gestured to the surroundings. Helryx looked sadly at the smashed gate, then to the White Fortress, where walls were caving in. "It was Bitil. He's turned. He came to find me, but the Wolf's Council refused to give me up. I would have fought, but thirteen Bitils is to many for any Toa, even me." "Thirteen? But- Oh, right, his Kanohi." "Correct. Anyway, what brings you here?" "I came to find you and warn you... The Makuta have turned. It's not just Bitil." Brinoa paused as Helryx gasped. "Wait to ask questions until for a minute. The Makuta are after us. Hjorn's been killed. Skyrax is barely holding together. We need an escape plan, and fast." "Why do the Makuta want you, specifically?" Helryx asked. I can't tell her the truth. Not the full truth anyway. If Matoran knew we were part Makuta, then they'd never trust us. "Orn, Skyrax and I know that the Brotherhood has turned. They don't want the news getting out." It's true, ''thought Brinoa. ''Just not the full truth. Helryx sensed a lie, but decided not to pursue it. If Brinoa was hiding something, she had a good reason to. "Have you ever heard of Brutaka?" Helryx asked. "Only recently." And I was distracted at the time, trying to make sure I wasn't caught and killed. "He's a very powerful being. His Kanohi Olmak could send you to another dimension, where you'd be sa-" A blast of shadow struck Brinoa, sending her backwards into the water. "Brinoa!" The water surged into a powerful wave, pushing the Toa of Plasma back onto the shore. Brinoa coughed up some water, then stood to face the shadowy figure who had landed on the White Fortress. It's Teridax. Mata Nui help us, it's Teridax. "How are you still alive?" Helryx demanded. "That blast should have disolved you into a puddle of Protodermis!" "I'm immune." "That's what you didn't tell me earlier." Brinoa nodded. "Leave," she said. "I'll hold Teridax off. Then I'll run away. He can only kill be with his sword, and I'm faster than him. I might even be able to kill him." Helryx nodded and ran for the water. Teridax jumped off of the building, landing heavily on the beach. "Leaving so soon, Helryx?" he asked. "You're here to kill me, not her," Brinoa snarled, hoping it was true. "So get on with it." Helryx was gone, swimming away under the water. "True enough. You're more of a threat than she is." Teridax's bolt of lightening took Brinoa by surprise. For the second time in under two minutes, he had thrown her into the Junction. Using her Kakama, Brinoa ran on top of the water towards the Makuta of Metru Nui. "You're a traitor!" She shouted. "True enough," Teridax said. "But no one knows that but you and your fellow Toa. And soon you'll all be-" Teridax stopped dead. Brinoa was gone, and the only sign of her was the churning surface of the water and a receding white and orange blur. "...dead." Teridax looked towards the direction Brinoa had been running. "What's on Voya Nui that would interest you, little Toa?" No matter. I have other things to attend to. The Makuta launched himself into the air, flying towards Destral. This isn't the end, Brinoa. I'll find you. And then I'll kill you. ''Epilogue'' Brinoa's entire body was changing. Brutaka's gateway... It was almost as if she wasn't compatable with it. She felt her armor warping, changing into what it should be, the Antidermis purged from her system. Her powers strengthened, her immunity to the Makuta disappeared. Orn and Skyrax... Were they going through the same process? '' ''Sudddenly Brinoa was flying backwards. Out of the gate. She sat up. '' Where am I? ''she thought. '' ''Two other bodies flew out of the blue mass of energy. Orn and Skyrax. Both dead. Their armor had been ripped into pieces by the strain of the transformation. Their insides, never fully transformed, were bleeding Antidermis. '' They're dead, ''she thought. ''And so soon after Hjorn. ''She stood, walking away from her friends. Was she still in her home dimension? No, she decided. ''Something's... dfferent here. ''She ran out into the sunlight. She was on the beach of Voya Nui, it seemed, but it was different. Then the net fell onto her, and a dark pricked her neck. Darkness followed. Category:Stories